undertale_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary Stu Sans
Appearance Eyebleeding sums it all up, but we'll be a bit more serious right now. He has one orange and one green eyesocket, and dark cyan squares outlined by a dark gray line for pupils. His nosesocket is a dark green. He wears blood red lipstick, has a gold tooth, a silver tooth, a knocked out tooth, and visible bags under his eyes. His hoodie is half pastel sea green, and the other half is cobalt blue. Half of his hood is purple, and the other half is cyan. His pants are neon yellow with an orange and a mahogany-colored stripe down the left and right sides. His slippers are different shades of blue, his socks are white and dark teal, and his undershirt is also hot pink. His bones are very contrasting. His left hand is a warm violet while his right hand is light pink. His skull and the majority of his teeth are white. One of his legs is a light orange and the other is a sickly green. MOVING ON! Personality He is perfect. He is beautiful and makes people gay or straight for him. Everything he touches becomes amazing (but not as amazing as him). He almost fell in love with himself once, that's how great he is. People worship the air he breathes! He breathes, eats, drinks, and sleeps despite not needing to. Everyone loves him, even the people that he killed. They were honored to be killed by this beautiful pile of trash- I MEAN SAVIOUR. He acts sweet and caring on the outside, but on the inside, he's a psychopath and a narcissist. He can't feel emotions, and sees everyone as inferior to him. He sees everyone as nothing but his playthings, and is stuck in a perpetual state of constant boredom. Powers He has everything that you can think of. Spears, Gaster Blasters, even an Undying Form, an Omega Form, a God Of Hyperdeath Form, and an Angel of Death Form. But here's an expanded list: Bones Purple: These bones use Karmic Retribution on you even if the user of the bones could not previously use Karmic Retribution. Black: These ones have a whitish glow surrounding them, so you can still see them. They take HP from the opponent and transfer it to Gary Stu Sans. Green: These heal you, though chances are that you'll never see them during a Genocide Run. White: These just hurt you. Orange: Move to not get hurt. Blue: Stay still to not get hurt. Red: These bones make you go blind for a while. Luckily, most of his attacks are very loud, as he likes to "fight with a passion". Yellow: These bones make you go deaf. The only attacks that are hard to see are the Blasters and the Black/Pink Bones, but the Blasters attack from a distance. Pink: These bones paralyze you for about 30 seconds. Theses are hard to see and are soundless. Every other attack goes along with a similar code. Spears Ground Spears: Like Undyne in the bridge room, these spears shoot up through the ground. These are slightly weaker, at only two damage per hit. Spear Circle: Like Undyne the Undying, these rotate in a circle around your soul. Yellow Spear: These only attack in Green Mode. Standard Spear Attack Blue Spear: Standard Spear Attack Red Spear: Standard Spear Attack Gaster Blasters Gaster Blasters can use any variation of attack (I mean like orange attack blasters and blue attack blasters), and they shoot different colored beams of light (with the exception of Bleach Blasters, which shoot bleach). Soul Modes Justice Mode: Standard Soul Attack Perseverance Mode: Standard Soul Attack Integrity Mode: Standard Soul Attack Kindness Mode: Standard Soul Attack Patience Mode: He tries to avoid this one. You just sit there while the attacks come rolling in, because nothing can hurt you in that mode if you just stay still. Bravery Mode: He tends to avoid this one as well. All you have to do is run around in circles. Determination Mode: Do whatever you want. You aren't immune to attacks, though. Cracked Soul Mode: I don't know how to explain this one other than go watch an It's Me It's You ending video. Hate Mode: You can't see your soul. Multi Mode: Your soul is every color. This mode doesn't really do anything other than make your soul look like a gay pride flag. Borrowed Time Mode: This turns your soul gray and you only have a limited amount of time before you die. This is different to other attacks because timed attacks in other soul modes because in other soul modes, the timed attacks only hurt you. Gray Mode: This makes your soul immune to anything. This is only used by GaryStu Sans to protect someone. Other He can use any attack! Wow! He also can choose to use Karmic Retribution if he wishes. Weaknesses Weaknesses? WHAT WEAKNESSES?! Sure, some of his attacks are very low, but besides that, he's without flaw! Other Abilities He has teleportation, shapeshifting, telekinesis, cloning, necromancy powers, and anything else you can think of. He can change his gender at any time, and resets, data manipulation, and even deleting the game's files or the game itself doesn't affect it! He also has the ability to control people's minds. He also protects and destroys AUs if they "aren't good enough", but he prefers trying to renew the AU (which means just playing with the stats a bit so that they aren't overpowered). Relationships This information is based on alternate scenes or materials, and is not considered canon within the overall plot of the AU series. Bratbrother: Bratbrother has been killed by GaryStu Sans. Deus!Sans: GaryStu Sans once stabbed Deus!Sans with a knife to kill him. Drift!Gaster: Once Drift!Gaster and Drift!Sans were in a fight. GaryStu Sans came down and wrecked them both. Drift!Sans: Once Drift!Gaster and Drift!Sans were in a fight. GaryStu Sans came down and wrecked them both. Sans.es: GaryStu Sans and Sans.Es had a bet. GaryStu won, and killed Sans.es. Dark!Papyrus: GaryStu once killed Dark Papyrus when Dark!Papyrus killed one of GaryStu Sans' friends. Gaster Follower Sans: He and GaryStu Sans were great friends, but Dark!Papyrus killed Gaster Follower Sans. GaryStu Sans stuck up for his deceased friend by shooting Dark!Papyrus through the skull later on. Comic: He used to have a crush on Comic. Gendertale Sans: He has a crush on Gendertale Sans. Errortale Sans: The two have met up, and Error walked away because "+h@t 0v3rp0w3r3D Fr34k 15n`+ w0r+h mY +!m3!!" (That overpowered freak isn't worth my time!!) Horrortale Sans (Caramel): He once met Horrortale Sans and gave him the Trickster Virus. TricksterHorror Caramel now lives next to Jawbreaker in a containment cell, far away from society. Brainwashed! Sans: They once met and Gary Stu Sans gave him the Trickster Virus. Trickster Brainwashed (Jawbreaker) now lives in a lab in his own cage, away from all life. Cliche!Sans: He knows of his existence. He has a kind of respect for him. Demigod!Sans: His son that he refuses to acknowledge. Dark Cosmos Sans: Despite having a kid with him, he still hates him. Trivia * He is the ultimate being of the multiverse, able to bend it to his own desire. * He can kill immortal Sanses, and has. There are few able to beat him. * He's a joke. He was made to poke fun at the more "powerful" AUs and characters. * He used to have a crush on Comic but didn't when he killed Dark!Sans. * He developed a crush on Gendertale Sans when he played Spin The Bottle and was forced to kiss her. * He loves most AUs, often dropping in but staying invisible. * If you feel a malicious presence hanging over you, that's Gary Stu Sans. * He is immune to any and all viruses, diseases, and illnesses, and can cure any. * Despite being unkillable, he does get erased. Unfortunately, he comes back. * He has a son named Demigod!Sans that he refuses to acknowledge, as he was created as a sign of peace between him and Dark Cosmos Sans. * Although he has clear knowledge of how AUs, timelines, deletion, and creation works, he chooses not to do anything to the AUs, and will report any troubles to Error, Ink, or anyone else who usually deals with those types of anomalies. Gallery Category:Sans Category:Male Category:Skeleton Category:Joke Category:Chaotic Neutral